Príncipe del desierto
by kushinaU.89
Summary: UA en el desierto/ un pasado sin comprender, un presente fijado y un futuro que sólo Dios sabe, pero en el que ella anhela libertad... "¿Cuanto crees que tardan las personas en encontrar a su ser amado?... Toda su vida y a la vez nada"/ Ojalá les guste :


**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de autoria de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo, la historia a desarrolla y el desarrollo de los personajes es absolutamente mío

**LEER**: Esto es un casi tri universo alterno, me explico: 1ro, esta desarrollada fuera del mundo Naruto, segundo incluyo la jerga del lenguaje japonés que muchas de las autoras utilizamos, para hacer mas fiel el personaje a su perfil y 3ro, incluyo levemente la cultura árabe marroquí. Cabe mencionar que no soy experta y esto lo hago en base a investigación y mi imaginación.

A medida que avance la historia iré explicando cosas y como notarán, en muchos casos disminuirá el uso del lenguaje de tal cultura y en otros no, según depende del personaje, de la situación y por supuesto para hacer más amena la lectura.

Pondré un glosario con el significado de ciertas palabras, al final de la historia.

Sí hay alguien de quienes lean esto y es de descendencia árabe o simplemente lo es y se siente ofendido de alguna forma, de todo corazón, pido mis previas y sinceras disculpas.

Aclaraciones que nunca están demás :

Esto es ficción. xD

Para comenzar, ésta parte esta contada desde la perspectiva de nuestra protagonista

Lo que esta en **negrita** es flash-back

-Dialogo de los personajes-

Bueno, ya no los retengo más, espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Éramos pequeños e inocentes<strong>

¿Sabes cuantos tarda alguien en encontrar a su ser amado?

Tarda exactamente toda la vida y después nada.

Antes de que lo encuentres te costará demasiado. ¿Cuanta fe tienes en encontrarlo?, hoy puede ser mucha, pero mañana será menos y menos, hasta que finalmente será nada, te rendirás y buscarás en otros lo que sabias que existía en ese ser desconocido que amabas en la ilusión y esperanza, lo que añorabas con todo tu corazón, entonces caerás en la realidad de que nada pudo haber sido distinto y tal vez el nunca existió, se borrara de tus sueños, de tus pensamientos, de tus fantasías, desaparecerá como la arena en tus manos, como si se la llevará el viento...

Día desconocido, en un mes desconocido y fecha desconocida, sólo se mi edad y mi nombre, lo demás lo he olvidado, o eso al menos he intentado, pero al cerrar los ojos en mis malditos sueños recuerdo todo, absolutamente todo…

Éramos pequeños e inocentes…

**...Jugábamos con las luciérnagas en nuestros paseos nocturnos, mi madre siempre llevaba puesto ese sombrero de paja viejo y mi padre usaba un bastón que el mismo había fabricado, no eran ancianos, pero si se veían agotados, lo notaba al verlos caminar, y claro todo el día cuidando nuestro pequeño pero hermoso campo los cansaba, caminaba detrás de nosotros, para observarnos. Sasori Oni-chan siempre me echaba carreras para ver quien llegaba primero al pantano… él ganaba, claro porque siempre hacia trampa empezando antes y yo le creía en que era contar hasta 10, cuando realmente era hasta la cuenta de 3, entonces cuando me daba cuenta del error partía corriendo detrás de él y para variar tropezaba, y en ese momento aparecía Tsunade Oba-cha, que ayudaba a ponerme de pie, mientras sacudía mis rodillas y después limpiaba mis lágrimas.**

**-No llores pequeña Sakura- Me abrazaba y ahí todo estaba bien, siempre bien.**

**Sólo que en esta ocasión no fue así. Mientras me refugiaba en su abrazo, sentimos el grito de mi hermano que se había adelantado a nosotros, la noche ya estaba cerca y desde las sombras se acercaba alguien.**

**-_Salam Aleikum _Soraya-**

**Silencio**

**Sentí calofríos, escuche su voz y no entendí nada, sólo diferencie el nombre de mi madre en sus palabras.**

**Tsunade me tomo de la mano y retrocedió de espaldas lentamente conmigo, voltee a ver a mi madre y ella estaba pálida, no se movía, no parpadeaba y tenía la boca levemente abierta, en cambio mi padre, él tenía la mandíbula apretada y sus manos cerradas haciendo que sus nudillos estuvieran blancos.**

**-¡¿Dónde esta Sasori?-**

**-¡Por _Allah_!, que mala educación, a caso no has aprendido nada todo este tiempo- Se acercaba lentamente, como una serpiente tras su presa… -Claro que no, eras un simple vago músico y ahora un campesino que has degradado a mi hermana y juntos han arrastrando el nombre de nuestra familia por la _Medina_-**

**-Eso no es así- Por fin escuche la voz de mi madre, algo ahogada, pero firme. –Estas completamente equ-**

**-Cállate, ¿Quién te ha autorizado ha hablar?- Por fin veía su rostro era delgado y alargado, sus ojos eran grandes y también alargados, no sabría decir de color eran, pero parecían amarillos.**

**-Ya no estamos en _Al maghrib_, soy una mujer libre, ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?- Mis padres se tomaron de las manos y comenzaba a acercarse a nosotras, pero algo los detuvo.**

**-Hajajajajajaja- reía. -Aun mantienes tu sentido del humor…- Comenzaba a acercarse nuevamente. –Mujer libre… claro, lo eres- Estaba frente a nosotros, era alto y delgado, tenia el pelo hasta la cintura y en ese momento para mi usaba ropas raras. –Sabes que Allah es rápido en el ajuste de cuentas-**

**Tsunade quiso alejarse más, pero la sostuvo de un brazo.**

**-¡Oh!, mi querida Tsunade, ¿Aún ves el futuro en tu tasa de té?-**

**El rostro de Oba-chan estaba en shock.**

**-Bueno, al parecer no has visto suficiente, pero… tu bien sabes que no se puede luchar contra lo que esta escrito por Allah-**

**En ese mismo momento, sentí algo parecido a una explosión, era pequeña pero con potencia, se escuchaba demasiado cercano y note que algo paso muy rápido a un lado de nosotros.**

**Otra vez voltee a ver a mis padres y vi que del pecho de Oto-san brotaba sangre y caía de rodillas, mi corazón se detuvo.**

**-¡AHHHH!- Era el grito de mi madre. Se arrodillaba a abrazar a mi padre que de su boca brotaba más sangre, ella trata de no llorar, pero le era imposible. –¡Kakashi!, ¡Kakashi!, por favor, _Habib_, no te vayas, ¡Habib!- Lloraba y escondía su rostro en el pecho de mi padre, que no reaccionaba.**

**-¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO DEMONIO?- La voz de Tsunade se escuchaba llorosa, trataba de zafarse de su agarre, mientras aun con fuerza sostenía mi mano.**

**-Cuida lo que dices si no quieres arder en el infierno- El ni se inmutaba, solo afilaba aun más su lengua. –Ahora, escucha bien Soraya, porque será lo certifique que eres libre y no me volverás a ver nunca más, _insha'Allah_-**

**Mi madre de a poco levanto su rostro del cuerpo de mi padre, aunque aun lo sostenía, se volteo a vernos. –_Min fadilak_… - Hablar era un dificultad para ella. –Dejanos… en paz-**

**-Ooooh- Su voz era trágica, pero no lo hacia enserio, porque sus ojos sonreían. Su mano iba a su boca, para exagerar su burla. –Mi pobre hermanita, triste y desvalida- Bajo su mano y su tono fue cambiando. -Aquí, abrazada a ese sucio cadáver… -Falsamente hacia el intento de no reír. –Todo porque desobedeció las ordenes de su familia, y cayo en _haram_, todo… -Su voz estaba endurecida y despectiva. -porque tenías ese ridículo interés por la música y lo conociste… a… eso. –Su ojos se obscurecieron. –Dejaste algo pendiente Soraya, pero... –Alzaba sus brazos al aire. -Por Allah, esto es mucho mejor- Paso por al lado, hasta quedar entre mi madre y nosotras, sonriendo como un niño con un nuevo juguete. -La familia _Al Karif _establecerá grandes relaciones, todo gracias a ti Soraya, _chukhran_-**

**-NO- Intento ponerse de pie, pero en el momento en que lo hacia, escuche otro de esos ruidos, pero esta vez sentí que vino de otro lado y lo único que pude ver fue el rostro de mi madre, mirándome.**

**-_Maktub_, ahora eres libre Soraya, _beslama_-**

**Un grito ahogado… era Tsunade.**

**Algo mojaba mi cara… era yo, estaba llorando y mi cuerpo temblaba.**

**Él se acercaba.**

**Se agacho a mi altura, y llevo una de sus manos a mi rostro, instintivamente me aleje.**

**-No tengas miedo- Sonreía. –_Ana Khalou _Orochimaru-**

En ese momento no entendí lo que significaban aquellas palabras, y el peso en este lugar, pero ahora lo se perfectamente… Él es mi tío Orochimaru, es el dueño de mi vida y puede hacer con ella lo que le plazca…

Es de noche, mis piernas y mi espalda están doloridas, estoy sola, en esta habitación donde solo la luz de la luna que se cola por las rendijas del techo iluminan mi habitación.

Cierro los ojos y aún recuerdo todo, han pasado 11 años desde eso, hoy tengo 18 años y mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, o como aquí es conocido, la familia de la primavera, la familia Al Karif.

Hace 6 meses murió mi Obachan Tsunade, quien también fue traída aquí conmigo y trato de cuidarme en lo que más pudo.

**-¿Sabes cuantos tarda alguien en encontrar a su ser amado?-**

**-¿eh? Oba-chan, el ser amado, eso no lo tengo permitido- Aunque sí había algo que amaba.**

**-Oh, vamos mi Sakura, yo se a quien amas y a escondidas, es a la música, preferentemente al piano- Claro que lo sabía, ella me ayudo a inscribirme a escondidas en clases de piano, si KhalouOrochimaru se enteraba, me golpearía, así que le hicimos creer que eran clases para convertirme en una buena esposa. -Tarda exactamente toda la vida y después nada-**

**-¿Nani?, ¿Cómo todo o nada?, yo simplemente adoro la música-**

**Obachan sonreía. -Es cierto mi pequeña, pero hablo de algo un poco más importante, no de lo que ames, sino, a quién ames y antes de que lo encuentres te costará demasiado, ¿Cuanta fe tienes en encontrarlo?-**

**Resignación, eso es lo que yo sentía con respecto a ese tema, de hecho creo que ni me interesaba, sólo quería ser libre. -Sabes lo que creo Tsunade Oba-chan- **

**Nos encontrábamos barriendo el patio de la casa, un gran piso de piedra, que lo rodeaba un camino de arena y una pequeña ventisca paso, levantando el polvo y ensuciando de nuevo todo el lugar.**

**-Hoy puede ser mucha, aunque en tu caso veo poquísimo, pero para el destino es suficiente, aunque mañana será menos y menos, hasta que finalmente.-Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro directamente a los ojos. -será nada, te rendirás y buscarás inconcientemente en otros lo que sabias que existía en ese ser desconocido que amabas en la ilusión y esperanza, lo que añorabas secretamente con todo tu corazón-**

**-Ya basta Oba-chan, no es necesario que lo digas- No me preocupaba eso, mi corazón no latía, sólo lo hacia cuando tocaba un piano y latía como si fuera a morir, pero de dicha y felicidad. **

**Me tomo de la mano. -Llegara el momento en que te darás cuenta que la música de hecho, es algo que hace aún más fuerte esa ilusión, y solo entonces caerás en la realidad de que nada pudo haber sido distinto y tal vez él nunca existió- Se agacho y tomo un puñado de arena en sus manos. -Se borrara de tus sueños, de tus pensamientos, de tus fantasías. -De pie, frente a mi, extendió la palma de su mano con la arena y. -Desaparecerá como la arena en tus manos, como si se la llevará el viento...-**

**La arena se iba de sus manos, pero antes de irse, bailo y revoloteo un poco, como burlándose, porque ella se iba y nosotras quedábamos aquí, que envidia... se fue a lo alto del cielo, la seguí con mis ojos hasta que desapareció y mire a Tsunade.**

**-Pero, si logras superar todo y no rendirte, si logras encontrarlo- Acerco su mano en la que antes estuvo la arena. -Toda tu vida antes de él se convertirá en nada, porque recién ahora...- Sólo en ese momento me di cuenta que algo más estaba, era un jade, tallado en forma de un cerezo. -Comenzará tu vida-.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Glosario<span>**

Salam Aleikum: Es una formalidad al llegar a algún lugar, completamente necesario al saludar, literalmente es la paz este con ustedes.

Allah: Dios

Medina: Es una ciudad de Arabia Saudi, prácticamente uno de los mayores centros religiosos sagrados de su cultura.

Al maghrib: Marruecos

Habib: Amor

Insha'Allah: Dios quiera

Min fadilak: Por favor

Haram: Pecado

Al Karif: Primavera

chukhran: Gracias

Maktub: Estaba/Esta escrito

Beslama: Que la paz te acompañe, una forma de despedirse

AnaKhalou: Soy tu tio

**Hola!, esto se me ocurrió de repente y fue una idea que no pude dejar así, por lo que decidí publicarla a ver que les parece y me dicen si la continuo o estoy perdiendo el tiempo -.-.**

Chukhran!

Arigatou!

Merci!

Thank you!

Gracias! :)


End file.
